The Gravedigger
by mArieXbLackxSN7
Summary: An idea from the TV Show, Bones, lands James Potter in a coffin six feet under. Who was the culprit? And will his friends be able to find and save him in time?


Author's Note: I got this idea while watching Bones today and decided to make it into a story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. All mentions of Bones' characters and the show belongs to the producers of Bones. I own nothing except the idea of the story.

* * *

"How'd you manage to do it Lily?"

"Yeah, isn't anything Muggle-invented supposed to malfunction when brought into magical grounds?"

"This is brilliant Evans!"

James Potter walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, closely followed by his best friend and partner-in-crime, Sirius Black. The boys were definitely blessed with cunning looks that caused every girl – with the exception of Lily Evans, that is – to swoon at the sight of them whenever they entered a room. Tonight, however, the occupants of the Common Room had no interest in the two Marauders. Instead, they were all gathered around the middle of the Common Room.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at James before shrugging and heading towards the commotion. "Alright everyone, make some room!" he demanded, shoving his way into the middle of the circle. James followed Sirius and stopped when he saw what everyone had been trying to look at. Lily Evans was sitting in the seat in the middle of the Common Room with a box in front of her. The box had two sticks sticking out of the top, and a screen on the side nearest the red-headed girl. James stifled a laugh as he heard his best friend walk up to the box and poke it.

"Oi, Prongs. Check this out," he heard Sirius say in amazement. "The people are moving, just like portraits! But they don't seem to notice me…"

"It's a television, Black," Lily Evans replied. "Something Muggles use for entertainment."

"And what exactly do you Muggles do with this so called telebision?" Sirius asked, somewhat amused. James laughed at his friend before stepping to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"They watch movies on it, Padfoot. Things that people are paid to record and then are put onto round plastic things. The Muggles buy the round plastic things and put it into that thingy there," James pointed to the DVD player. "That thing somehow reads the round plastic thing and the pictures come on to the screen. Whatchu watching, Evans?"

Lily rolled her eyes at the messy-haired boy's explanation of the TV, DVD player, and DVD's, but answered him anyway. "Alice and I were watching Bones, Potter. That is until everyone crowded around us and interrupted our show."

"Bones?" James asked, scratching his head. "Why would you want to watch bones on a telebision when you could just –"

"Oh shut it Potter. It's the name of the show, you stupid git." James still looked confused. "The show we're watching is called Bones. It's about an anthropologist named Temperance Brennan and an FBI agent names Seeley Booth. They work together and figure out how people die. This particular episode is about the gravedigger, who kidnaps and buries people underground."

"Right. Well, you have fun watching… that," James replied, tugging at Sirius' shirt and pulling him up the staircase of the boy's dormitory.

* * *

"Mornin', Evans" James greeted as he sat down next to his love interest. He heard the girl groan as she scooted away from him. "Aw, come of Evans, don't be like that. How about a date? This weekend to Hogsmeade?"

"Not in your dreams, Potter" Lily Evans replied, not looking at the boy. Someone cleared their throat from behind and both James and Lily turned to see who it was.

"Snivell – " James started before he was interrupted by a cold glare from Lily Evans.

"Severus! Hi!" Lily greeted, getting up from her seat.

"Hey Lily," Snape replied, a smile spreading on his face.

"Here you go," Lily said to the slimy-haired boy, handing Snape the box set of Bones. "I remember you saying that you liked mysteries. I'm sure you'll enjoy watching this." Lily said, smiling warmly. "You still do have that TV I charmed for you, right?" Snape nodded as the two of them walked off, talking about their classes.

James Potter slumped down to the table, sighing heavily. "Don't be like that, Prongs. Evans will come around eventually. She'll figure out soon enough that Snivellus is a good-for-nothing git and come running into your arms any day," Sirius said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah James! Don't worry," Peter piped in.

"Maybe if you lot were more civil to her friends…" Remus started before he was interrupted by Sirius.

"So, what are the plans full moon this weekend, mates?"

* * *

A/n: Reviews would be greatly appreciated =)


End file.
